Fair Game
by Guiltily Innocent
Summary: He might not have power over her- but everyone else was fair game. Not entirely sure where this is leading, I have a few ideas. Now complete.
1. Introduction

_Introduction_

_There were hundreds of small annoyances, that Sarah Williams never had to deal with.  
><em>_Her bathroom light bulb never went out. Her homework never had ripped pages, no matter how she threw it across her room in frustration. Her pens never ran out of ink. Her clothes didn't crease no matter how carelessly they were out into her dresser._

_That is not to say she had a charmed life._

* * *

><p>In front of her mirror, Sarah examined the small purple smudge on her side. She'd it a few minutes ago. It wasn't painful. In fact she probably wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't been stretching for her watch. Toby had recently learned to open doors and his obsession with all things shiny meant that anything metallic had to be kept on shelves for fear of the toddler eating them.<p>

Sarah shrugged and pulled her top down over the bruise.

Her school had busy corridors, it was probably an accidental brush in with a younger student- the newbs tended to be flustered and have more books.

* * *

><p>Not so far away, the boy who had knocked into Sarah the day before, lay frozen.<p>

His eyes were fixed on the approaching figures. They were too small be men, but they had too much purpose to be children. There was a gleam in their eyes that left Sam petrified- so much so that he couldn't move. Advancing slowly, their gnarled hands- ending in claws- stretched towards him. He opened his mouth to scream, but he was gone before his breath could cause vibrations.

Far away a man (if he could be called a man)

smiled into the crystal.

Sam's mother found an empty bed.

* * *

><p>AN: So there's my second update in however long it's been...<br>It's short but there should be another chapter soon-ish.


	2. Chapter 2 History

Sarah supressed a yawn in history class. It wasn't that she disliked history, it was just the chapter they were on was, in a word, dull. And her teacher wasn't doing much to improve things. As said teacher turned back to the Blackboard, Annette slide a folded page to her.

Sarah opened the page under her desk.

_Sam is still missing. _

Sarah frowned. She hadn't really known Sam - but his picture was everywhere lately. He'd gone to bed one night and been gone the next morning. At first people thought he was just ditching school, but then the posters had come out. It had been three days.

Sarah stole a quick glance at her teacher.  
>He was still writing dates on the board. She slide the note back to her friend.<p>

_I know. _

It was Annette's turn to frown.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's short, but I think regular short updates are better than sporadic long ones-<br>What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3 Corridors

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome XD  
>I've written more than usual today, so I'm not sure how long till the next chapter.<br>Two updates in one day- (despite chapter length) I'm feeling pretty proud of myself.

* * *

><p>In the corridor no one touched Sarah.<p>

It wasn't even that noticeable, but she had noticed it.

Students walked side by side, sometimes a girl would lean in to whisper in a friend's ear and their arms would brush off each other- or some guys walking in opposite directions to each other would collide and drop their books.

But no one touched Sarah.

There was no accidental contact, no murmured apologies.  
>On all sides, there was a gap- maybe only a millimeter wide,<br>but still a distance- between her and everyone else.

* * *

><p>"What's up?"<br>She jumped.

Ben laughed as he leant in to kiss her cheek.  
>The unexpected touch had caught her off guard. She smiled back at him.<p>

"Not much. You?"  
>He shrugged easily, "Late for Mr. Millers."<p>

"You'd better go- he'll kill you. "  
>"Worth it."<p>

"Mr. Benjamin!"

"Speak of the devil…" She whispered.  
>"And he shall appear." Ben finished.<p>

Sarah laughed as he jogged down the hall, then continued on her way to her next class.

* * *

><p>On every corridor it was the same, no one strayed too close too her-<br>as if they were afraid of something.

Outside her classroom, Sarah shivered.


	4. Chapter 4 Pretense

In her mind's eye, Sarah saw the invisible distance between her and the rest of the school get wider with each turn she made.

Two more corridors and she'd be at her locker, then she could go home and up to her room.

There was at least six between her and the closest student.- that was normal right? But it had been four inches on the last corridor.

Wait, maybe it had been five- she wasn't sure anymore.

When she reached her locker Annette was standing next to it.

"Heya, did you hear about- Sarah are you ok?  
>You look kinda pale."<p>

She shook her head, convinced that she was imagining it. Normal people didn't count how many inches away other people were- besides Annette was definitely less than six inches away from her. There was nothing wrong.

"I'm fine, just tired."

Annette nodded. "Are you ready to go?"  
>Sarah gestured to her locker. "Just need my books."<p>

"'K. So did you hear about what happened in the new sub's class?"

* * *

><p>Sarah left Annette at her turn and walked the rest of the way home in silence. She kept an eye on the ground, checking that her shadow was alone, just incase anyone was behind her. It wasn't that she <em>heard<em> anything but she felt something- the feeling of eyes on her skin that made the hairs on her arms rise.

She walked a little faster.

The street was the same as always, she had to remind herself. It was the same road, with the same trees. Nothing had changed; it just looked darker because there were heavy clouds. The trees just seemed to sway because it was windy. The pavement wasn't any greyer than usual- it was just the light.

The street lamps weren't glinting at her, they were just shiny.

Everything was fine.


	5. Chapter 5 Home

Sarah was in her room before her parents could even try to engage with her.

She was fine, she told herself. Perfectly fine.

Pacing her room didn't make her feel any better, so she lay face down on her bed.

When her breathing had slowed to its normal pace, she rolled over.

It was all in her head, she reminded herself. No one had looked at her oddly, there had been no one following her home. It was just her mind playing tricks on her.

_Knock Knock._

Robert Williams poked his head around the door.  
>"Karen says dinner will be ready in five. "<p>

"Thanks." She nodded at him, but his head has already disappeared behind the door.

There, a perfectly normal conversation.

Well, not really a conversation. She rarely spoke with her dad .

But it was still normal.

Sarah groaned into her hands.  
>How was she meant to measure normal?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that took so long, I was working on a different story and I guess one always gets written first….<br>My thanks to fantasylunargirl for pointing out that I'd used the wrong name, its been far too long since I watched the movie, I've fixed it now though.


	6. Chapter 6 Sibling

Dinner was quiet.

Her parents asked the standard 'We're-Taking-An-Interest' questions and she gave the reflexive answers.

After Toby threw his cutlery on the floor for the third time, they gave up trying to make conversation and focused on the toddler.

When she cleared her place, she was finally able to escape back up to her room. The lack of distractions at the table had given her very little to think about- or to use to avoid thinking about her day.

She hoped she could lose herself in the tedium of homework-

But Toby seemed to have other ideas.

He followed her up the stairs and into her room.  
>Even when she had opened her text books, and was very clearly <em>not-going-to-tell-a-story ,<em> he didn't leave.

She had managed to ignore the little hand pulling at her leg, but when she saw him making a beeline towards her music box she gave up.

"Toby no! You can't play with that, you'll break it."

Gently, she loosened the china from his grip and put it back where it had been.

Naturally Toby began to cry.

Robert came in to see what all the fuss was about, and tried to explain to him that Sarah was working and not to be disturbed. That only made Toby cry harder, which drew Karen in.  
>The inevitable argument began.<p>

Why was Toby crying? If Sarah didn't want him in her room, she should have locked the door!  
>Well maybe if he saw his father more often, he would stop crying when he was picked up.<p>

By the time they had stopped and managed to stop Toby crying, two of Sarah's nights off had been exchanged for storytelling and Robert agreed to spend more time with Karen- just as soon as this client was dealt with.

That was always the conditions to Robert's promises. He would move mountains for you, just as soon as this deal was finished. But the next client would be waiting... and then the next.

Though all of this, Sarah never said a word.

"Dearest, how ever do you stand them?  
>I thought they'd never leave."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Working

AN: Once again I seem to be late with a chapter, sorry about that.  
>My holidays are over, so updates will be more sporadic for a while-<br>Don't give up on me yet though =)

* * *

><p>Sarah did not spin around.<p>

She ignored the voice behind her because she was the only one in her room and it wasn't hers.

Instead, she walked stubbornly to her desk and opened her homework journal.  
>Routing through her bag she found what she was looking for and began to studiously scribble on an A4 page-<br>just as studiously as she ignored the man behind her.

After watching her for some time the aforementioned man broke the silence.

"Come now precious, surely you have something to say to me. "

Sarah's eyes stayed fixed on her writing,  
>her hand moving across the paper at a steady speed until the pen was snatched out of it.<p>

Closing her eyes, Sarah took a deep breath.

He waited- as did the goblins hiding in the closet-  
>for the explosion of childish insults, the upsurge of accusations and the threats.<p>

Sarah let out her breath soundlessly, and slide the zip across her pencil case.

With precise movements, she removed another pen and returned to her work without acknowledging the interruption.

Until something soft but not all together pleasant began to tickle her ear.  
>Refusing to budge, she ignored the sensation of the - was it a feather?- against her skin.<p>

The feather moved along her jaw line and chin , seemingly of its own accord- since Jareth was smirking on the other side of the room.

Sarah sneezed as the feather- no the _quill- _trailed lightly across her nose.

Still she continued with her writing.

Jareth frowned.

"Just how long do you think you can keep this up?"


	8. Chapter 8 Stalemate?

AN: Just a short chapter to try to make up for my shocking lack of consistency  
>I know its said a lot but I'm really grateful for the reviews I've got so far<br>and I hope the review-ees know that.

* * *

><p>Eventually Sarah ran out of homework.<p>

Normally this would not be a problem but today she was faced with a slight dilemma….  
>She always went to bed after she finished.<br>Which involved her changing.

The expectant silence made her hesitate-, which her fictional guest seemed to find to respond to her delusion's unspoken challenge, she stood up as though there had been no indecision and sat by her dressing table.

Slowly Sarah brushed her hair, staring firmly on her reflection and ignoring anything that might have been there in the background.

People often saw figures out of the corner of their eyes- nothing worth reading into.

After fifteen minutes her hair was knot-free and shiny.

Finding no other reason to stay seated, Sarah screwed her eyes closed  
>And willed herself to think clearly.<p>

When she opened her eyes there was no one in the corner of her mirror.

Taking a shaky breath, she stood up- only to come face to face with her hallucination.

Jumping back Sarah almost missed his expression. She nearly wished she had.

But then she didn't make wishes any more.


	9. Chapter 9 Changing

"Really Sarah, did you think I'd give up that easily?  
>Through hardships unnumbered and the rest."<p>

Hissing at the reflection in the bathroom mirror, Sarah struggled to compose herself.

_She would not rise to the bait. She would not rise to it.  
><em>_She would not-_

"Are those teddy bears?"

She swallowed the scream of frustration in her throat.  
>Of course, she thought bitterly, even her figments would point out her childishness.<p>

She glanced down at the fabric in her hands. They were comfortable pajamas, and she'd be damned if she let a fictional character cause her to be insecure about her own bed clothing.

Raising her head defiantly, while equally as defiantly not acknowledging the man in her mirror,  
>Sarah stepped back from the mirror and into the shower.<p>

She pulled the blue opaque curtain forcefully across the rail and quickly pulled her top over her head. Hastily she changed in the cramped conditions and stepped out of the shower- banging her elbow in the process.

Glancing up at the mirror she was relieved to find it empty.

Until the unexpected hand caught her arm.

"Dear one you really ought to be more careful."

She spun around to face the owner of the patronizing voice- somehow the Goblin King managed to keep his hand in place.

He smirked as he saw her resolve to ignore him crumble, but before she could insult him he lean down-

and kissed her injured elbow.

* * *

><p>Long time no update I know, but unfortunately RL exists too<br>Its not half as fun but it has to be put up with-  
>And because of that my idea of short quick updates isn't working as well as I had hoped.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 Ranting

The kiss was surprisingly tender, and it tingled-  
>She could feel the would-be-bruise fading.<p>

Yanking her arm back Sarah glared at him.

"I have a boyfriend!"

"I am aware."

"Then what are you playing at?"  
>"Playing at? I thought we'd moved past our little game. "<p>

Her glare didn't falter.

"Really Sarah I just healed you- some gratitude would be-"

"Gratitude? For following me night and day? For watching me, chasing me- making me uncomfortable in MY OWN HOME! You want gratitude! For being spied on constant-"

"Shh dear one," He pressed his finger against her lip, effectively cutting her off.

"Your parents are next door."

She pushed herself away from him, her eyes swimming with tears of frustration.

"Constantly being forced to do bizarre tasks, not being allowed any privacy? Having a stranger see my secrets and NEVER BEING ABLE TO-"

"Sarah, is someone in there with you?"

Sarah froze mid rant.  
>Her step-mother knocked on the door.<p>

"Sarah?"

Jareth only smirked.

"Go away!" She hissed at him.  
>"Sarah, I'm not leaving until you open this door."<p>

She stifled a groan as Karen rattled the doorknob.

"Sarah really, you are too old for this- Open up!"

* * *

><p>AN: As always thanks for the feedback, I've changed the typo in the last chapter-<br>If you see any others please let me know


	11. Chapter 11 Mutterings

Karen banged on the door again-

She was as stubborn as Sarah when she wanted to be.

Sarah blinked, why was she hesitating?  
>She had nothing to explain or make excuses about.<p>

This wasn't her problem- it was Jareth's.  
>She flung open the door, nearly causing Karen to fall over.<p>

Jareth was gone.

Karen glared at Sarah expectantly.  
>"That was uncalled for young lady, now explain."<p>

Sarah checked behind the shower curtain, but there was no one there.

"Sarah! Answer the questi- What are you doing?"

She stopped pulling at the cupboard doors.  
>What was she doing?<br>He wouldn't fit in there anyway.

Mirthless laughter echoed around the small bathroom.

Karen's face didn't change.

"Didn't you hear that?"

Somehow, the older woman managed to look even more exasperated.

"Sarah stop playing games and go to bed.  
>I can't get Toby to sleep with your muttering- you know how sound bounces in this room.<p>

Sarah stared at her stepmother in disbelief.

"I'm not allowed go to the bathroom because you can't get your son to sleep?"

"Just go to bed. And stop talking to yourself- it's not healthy."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank for the feedback, I think 'lylabeth 1', Person3162012 and Nanenna have reviewed nearly every chapter I've put up- which is really is just lovely (not that other reviewers aren't appreciated but still).<br>I could have made this a long-ish oneshot, but I don't think I'd have had the follow through to actually finish it without the reviews. So thanks =)


	12. Chapter 12 Wishes

"And _then _she grounded me for waking up Toby by opening my door too loudly! "

Annette shook her head sympathetically.

"Your step-mother is always making up stupid stuff like that-  
>why don't you get your dad to talk to her?"<p>

"I've tried but he wouldn't listen. God I hate her!  
>She's only grounding me so that I'll watch Toby while she goes out.<br>I wish she'd stay gone."

"Wait, aren't you and Ben going out this Friday?"

Sarah sighed.

"We were meant to. That's another reason why dad won't take my side-  
>He still hates it when Ben and I go out."<p>

"That sucks,"

Annette tugged at her locker door again.

"Damn it! Why does this thing never open!"

Sarah shrugged. Her locker never stuck.

"Here," She pulled once and the door swung free.

"Thanks."

"No worries - sorry for ranting."

"It's fine, see you later."

* * *

><p>She walked home alone again.<p>

No one had sat her in class- not that those sorts of things usually bothered her much, but today had been different.

No one had sat with her in _any_ of her classes.

The only people who had spoken to her had been Ben and Annette-

It was as if all the teachers hadn't seen her.

But she hadn't felt alone.

She wanted too, but instead she felt hunted, as if there was someone just behind her- someone who frightened other people away.

She resisted the urge to glance over her shoulder again.

When she finally reached her house, she took a deep breathe and forced herself to look on the bright side.

At least she hadn't had to make small talk in class.


	13. Chapter 13 Granted

Sarah dressed for bed routinely. Lost in thought, her fingers lingered on the strap of her nightdress. Why were people ignoring her?

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat and think about it logically.

She hadn't done anything usual.

In fact the only difference between this week and last week was Jareth's intrusions, and he never appeared in school.

What else was there?

She hadn't offended anyone, that she knew of, and even if she had teachers would still talk to her.

Did they sense that there was something wrong with her?

Did they know that she was seeing things? How could they know?

It wasn't as if she'd told anyone!

She sighed. This wasn't going to help. She'd just have to make more of an effort, tomorrow she would be more open and try to ma-

A scream cut into her train of thought.

"Karen? Are you ok?"

She ran into the corridor.

"Oh my god!'

Her stepmother lay curled at the bottom of the stairwell.

Sarah raced down to her, taking the stairs three at a time.

Was that blood?

"Dad- help! I think Karen's hurt."

She knelt down to the unmoving woman.

This time she didn't bother to hide the panic in her voice.

"Dad!"

Sarah turned Karen's head. Half her scalp was oozing red liquid.

"Shh Sarah, you'll wake up Tob- What happened?"

Robert stared at his daughter's bloodied hands.

"I don't know! I think we need an ambulance."

Robert didn't answer, his glazed stare now fixed on his injured wife.

"Please Daddy! Do something."

He nodded woodenly, reaching into his pocket for his mobile.

She didn't remember what he'd said, or much of what had happened next.

She vaguely remembered strange men in uniform shifting Karen onto a stretcher and taking her away , and her father telling her to watch Toby until he got back.

But what was burned into her memory was the message scrawled on the bathroom mirror. No matter how she tried to push it away, as soon as she closed her eyes she saw the stream-clouded glass and the curved writing on in, appearing slowly as she washed her bloodied hands.

_You're welcome_

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the delay, exams are over though so I should be able to continue as usual.<br>Thanks for bearing with me!


	14. Chapter 14 Regretful

The house was quiet. Sarah walked around each room aimlessly, turning on lights in the hope that it would make things seem more homely. In reality it just highlighted the emptiness, the lack of normality, but it still gave her something to do.

She felt numb.

She hadn't been able to sleep, each time she closed her eyes and started to nod off, she would see Karen's bloodied hair or her father's shocked face.  
>And the message.<p>

How could two words scare her so much? She knew the answer.  
>Because they blamed her.<br>She knew it wasn't her fault; people fell every day for God's sake!

But those words put doubt in her mind.

What if it had been her, her wish? Hadn't she always wanted Karen gone?

Logically she _knew_ it wasn't her fault, even if somehow _he_ had done it, then it was _his_ fault- not hers!

But it had been her wish, something deep down whispered, and that made her responsible.

Her wish, her fault, hers and hers alone.

She flipped another switch on.

The habitual action didn't make her feel so safe anymore.

She could run a labyrinth and get away from the villain, but she couldn't run from herself when she was the villain.

Was that what she was now?

She'd never considered what made someone a villain.  
>Yes, she could be ungrateful and take things for granted, but she didn't set out to hurt people!<p>

Don't you? The voice whispered.  
>One wish was granted; didn't you know deep down, that a second one might be as well?<p>

Sarah froze.

Was that her thought or was it someone else's…

No.

Even if her imagination made her think that it was someone else, they were her thoughts. Her thoughts, her wish. Her guilt.

Toby started crying. She jumped, startled.

Entering the room, she rocked him gently until his tears stopped.

She didn't dare put him down.

Instead, she held onto him as she continued to walk through the house, gently adjusting him in her arms every so often, so that he wouldn't wake up.

But there were only so many lights she could turn on.


	15. Chapter 15 Unrequested

Richard sighed heavily as he shut the front door.  
>He moved slowly up the stairs.<p>

Sarah came out to greet him.

"Is Karen going to be ok?"  
>Richard rubbed his eye, a sure sign that he was exhausted.<p>

"They don't know yet. She woke up for a few minutes but after that…."

He swallowed.

"She's in intensive care for now... Sarah I have to ask you about that, what happened?"

"I don't know Dad."

"Sarah please, tell me _exactly_ what happened?"

"I didn't see, I was in my room and heard her scream….  
>She must have tripped on something. Why does it matter?"<p>

"When Karen woke up, she said…. She said you pushed her. "

"What?"

Richard shrugged uncomfortably.

"With the head injury we're not sure how much she actually remembers… but the police say-"

"The police?"

"Yeah, they want to ask you some questions once the medics say that Karen's memory is-"

"Daddy I didn't DO anything!" Sarah was nearly crying.  
>"I know Karen and I haven't always seen th-"<p>

'Shhh you'll wake up Toby. I know Sarah, but Karen said you did and the police take these kind of things seriously."  
>"The police can't think that I would….just because she doesn't like me-"<p>

Sarah's whispers died off.  
>"But like you said, she has a head injury. Why would the police take her seriously?"<p>

Richard shifted uneasily.  
>"It's not the first time Karen's mentioned your… difficult relationship."<p>

Sarah blinked.

"She's done this before?"

He shrugged awkwardly.  
>"Not with the police, but the two of you really never got on, and then you did wish her dead in front of our dinner guests…"<p>

"That was months ago! I know I overreacted, but she threw out all of my pictures of mum. It doesn't mean I tried to kill her!"

'Shh, I know, I know. Just try to get some sleep, we'll work it out in the morning."  
>Richard took Toby from Sarah's arms, as she nodded dully.<p>

"Ok…...I'll just turn off the lights."

"I'll do that, you get some rest."

"Thanks Dad."

In her room Sarah's mind replayed the day over and over. By the end of the night she knew one thing for certain,  
>she had never asked for this.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16 Questions

Her Dad had lied.

They didn't talk at all in the morning,  
>Richard had been in a rush to drop Toby off at his parent's house and visit Karen, as he explained to Sarah in the note she had found beside her bed in the morning, along with instructions to get to school on time.<p>

She tried not to feel disappointed, after all her dad often broke his promises… but she'd always hoped that when she really needed him, he'd be there.

She shrugged to herself and got dressed.

They'd talk when he got home.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok Sarah? You're not eating much."<p>

"Yeah, just slept kinda badly."

Benjamin frowned. "Worried about something?"

Sarah hesitated. "Actually yeah, last night-"

The school bell interrupted her.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter."

His frown deepened.

"If it's bothering you, it matters. We're still on for after school right?  
>You can tell me about it then."<p>

She smiled noncommittally, while picking up her tray.

"Sure, it's probably nothing anyway."

He kissed her forehead before filing out of the cafeteria with the rest of the student body.

Sarah couldn't help but envy the easy was he seemed to fit in.

* * *

><p>She sat at the back of the classroom, for once relieved that no one was paying attention to her.<p>

She couldn't concentrate on anything.

All through English she'd found herself going over the past few days, asking herself why she had made that stupid wish, and it looked like Geography was going to be the same.

She doodled on her book, ignoring the sting of sitting alone again.

The desks on all four sides of her were empty, despite the fact that everyone usually raced to be as far away from Mrs. Kelly as possible.

Had her Dad meant it when he said he believed her?

He'd left in a hurry, was that really worry for Karen or was he trying to avoid her? Was Karen going to be ok?

She would have been more concerned about Karen's health if the woman weren't framing her, but as it was all she felt was nagging guilt for having made the wish.

What exactly had she said? I wish Karen were gone?

If that were it, why not just make Karen leave? She needn't have been hurt!

And what did Karen think she was doing, trying to blame her?

The last bell rang before she'd come to any answers.

Sarah piled up her books and tried not to shake as she walked to her locker,

Whether it was with anger, indigence or guilt, she wasn't sure.


	17. Chapter 17 Comfort

Benjamin met Sarah at her locker just as her books fell.

Sheets of paper went flying around the crowded corridor;  
>producing muted curses from Sarah as she scrambled down to collect them.<p>

"Here," He offered, bending down to retrieve a page she'd missed.

"Thanks."

Their hands brushed as she took the paper.

"You're shaking!" He frowned.

Sarah smiled weakly. "Must be the cold."

"Sarah are you sick? You seem yourself, if you need to cancel we can resched-."

"I'm fine, let's just go!" She snapped, turning quickly away.

His frown deepened as he shut her locker for her.  
>"You're in no state to go out. Come on."<p>

He took her schoolbag from her and slung it over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"You need a break and I doubt fighting with your step-mum or going out is going to give you that, so let's go to my house.'

'But my dad-"

'He knows you had plans tonight, right?"

She nodded.

"Then I'll walk you home when you have to leave."

She hesitated.

"Come on Sarah, you've been over before and my parents love you. Besides, you promised to tell me what was bothering you at lunch"

She didn't look any more convinced, in fact she looked even less willing to go,  
>so he went for bribery.<p>

" I'll make you hot chocolate."

That got him a smile

"With marshmallows?'

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Over two chipped mugs in Ben's living room, Sarah told him about Karen and her wish and the bathroom mirror, though she didn't mention the most likely author of the message.<p>

She hadn't been dating Ben when she'd dreamed of the Labyrinth, and to suddenly mention seeing things that she'd once see in a dream about, seemed like too much to unload on him at once.

Ben listened; nodding in the right places, asking one or two questions to prompt her and refilling her mug every so often, until she'd finished.

"Now Dad thinks I'm responsible!"

She was practically crying on his jumper at this stage.

"Shh," He murmured, rubbing her arm reassuringly.

"Your Dad knows you better than that, and besides, from the sounds of it Karen hit her head pretty hard. I doubt she knows what she was saying."

Sarah sniffled.

"You don't know what she's like, you're try so hard to see people as good that you miss what they're really like."

Ben ignored the mild offense he felt at her last statement.

"I see you pretty clearly."

Sarah made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

"If you saw me clearly, you would know that it's my fault Karen fell."

Ben frowned even as he pulled her closer.

"Sarah you didn't push her. Your wish was just a coincidence."

"What about the mirror then?"

He shrugged.

"It was late and you felt guilty, you might have imagined it,"

Seeing her skeptical look made Ben continue.

"Or maybe you're Dad and Karen were writing messages on the mirror, that they didn't want you and Toby to hear?"

He wriggled his eyes suggestively.

"That's disgusting!" She laughed.

He shrugged.

It was worth being insulted to stop her crying, even if only for a little while.


	18. Chapter 18 Safety

She got her Dad's text during dinner with Ben's parents.

_Where are you?  
><em>_Come home, now!_

His parents understood, but that made her feel even more awkward and embarrassed. She was pretty sure she'd ruined their family dinner, especially when Ben had insisted on walking her home.

They stopped outside her house to say goodbye, since her dad was waiting for her inside and still wasn't mad about her dating.

Sarah handed Ben's jacket back to him.

"If you need anything, even just to talk, you know you can always call me, right?"

Sarah nodded, the conversation reminding her of part of the dream that had started all of this.

"I know. Thanks for…"  
>She waved her hand around vaguely, not sure how to finish.<p>

"Anytime."  
>He leant in to kiss her- but Sarah turned her head slightly, so that he just brushed her cheek.<br>If Ben noticed, he didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>As she walked up the steps she wondered why on earth she'd moved.<p>

Ben wasn't a bad kisser by any means. And he was a great boyfriend, he was considerate, forgiving and had a sense of humor.

She opened the unlocked door as she considered.

Why had she moved?

It wasn't like there was anyone else and Ben was good looking,  
>most girls in her class acknowledged that, so why didn't she want to kiss him?<p>

She turned to look at him, and saw him standing at the edge of her garden-

Making sure that she got inside ok.

He waved at her.

She waved back as he turned to walk home, realizing why.

He made her feel safe.

And she wasn't sure if she was.

* * *

><p>The crystal shattered, soft gloves preventing the magic and glass from harming the hand that had broken it.<br>He doubted Sarah had noticed the whisper that slipped out as she stared at her retreating boyfriend.

The mortal made her _feel safe_?

How could he, when he wasn't safe himself?


	19. Chapter 19 Goodnight

There was nobody else walking that night, and he could hardly blame them.

Ben didn't usually mind the darkness, but as he walked home from Sarah's house it was hard to ignore how eerie everything looked.

There were only a few houses with lights on and the closest thing to another person he could see was the silhouette of strangers in the windows.

Flashes of horror stories went through his mind as he walked,  
>tales of boys in the city who never came home, group muggings that turned into something more serious, even a Grimm's fairytale or two that Sarah had retold to him.<p>

He was about to step onto the road when the car rushed past him.  
>He jumped back in surprise, nearly losing his balance.<p>

There had been no vehicles a moment ago, he was sure.

Reminding himself to be careful, he double check the road before attempting to cross again.  
>It wasn't until he reached the other side that he heard the snickering.<p>

"Who's there?"

The gnarled trees in front of him didn't answer.

He began to walk forward, only to hear laughter again.

Turning around, he saw only the road he had just crossed.  
>There was no one there.<p>

Home seemed a long way away.

* * *

><p>"What do you think you're playing at! Don't you care at all about Karen?"<p>

Her Dad was fuming.

Sarah turned away from the window slowly.  
>"Of course I do, I just went about my day normally like you told me to."<p>

"I never told-"

"You told me to go to school as if we could pretend that everything was alright, and now you're yelling at me for it!"

"They're completely different! You went on a _date_ while Karen is lying in hospital-"

"Excuse me if I need a friend for support! It's not like I've been accused or anything!"

"You have support; you don't need to go and-"  
>Sarah let out a hollow laugh at that.<p>

"Support? Is that what you call leaving me a _note_ is?"

Richard paled a little at that.

He knew that hadn't been the best way to handle things, but what was he support to do?  
>And with what people were saying….<p>

He suddenly felt exhausted.

"She could die Sarah. With the hemorrhaging….They don't think she'll wake up."

Sarah noticed the hitch in his voice and regretted what she'd said.

"I know Dad, I'm sorry…I just needed to talk to someone."

He dad sighed.

"Just go to bed."


	20. Chapter 20 Bedtime

Ben didn't often text Annette, but she and Sarah always seemed pretty close  
>and he figured Sarah could use a few more people on her side-<p>

Still he'd leave it up to Sarah to decide how much to tell her.  
>He hit send before putting his phone down on his bedside table.<p>

He hesitated after putting his clothes away  
>For some reason, he didn't want to go to sleep in the dark.<p>

Feeling foolish, he turned his bedside lamp on before turning off the main one.

Climbing into bed, he delayed turning off the lamp for as long as possible.

After ten minutes, feeling more than ridiculous, he gave up.

He knew that if he left the light on his parents would come in to turn it off-  
>probably wake him up in the process.<p>

Besides, it wasn't as if the light would really do anything.

Ignoring his instincts, he turned it off.

And plunged himself into a new kind of darkness.

* * *

><p>Sarah resented her father ordering her to her room as if she were a small child.<p>

She knew he was upset but that wasn't her fault-

Unless he thought it was…

The thought hurt.

Would he really take Karen's word over hers?

She was his daughter, he'd known her all her life, how could he think that she'd do something like this?

A flash of anger ran through her at the idea,

But it wasn't nearly as strong as her anger towards Karen.

What would she really gain from framing her?

A spare bedroom?

Surly there were easier ways to get that then nearly kill herself!

Sarah paused.

She couldn't think of anything that would merit Karen physically harming herself.

Was Karen really framing her, or did she actually believe in what she'd said had happened?

* * *

><p>The snickering he'd heard before had increased tenfold,<p>

Scrambling desperately for the light switch, Ben's hand met nothing.

Squinting towards the noise, he saw claws reaching towards the end of his bed.  
>Franticly, he tried to call out- but he couldn't get his lips to move properly.<p>

When he tried to get up, he couldn't move his legs either-

A weight was keeping him pinned where he was.

Utterly trapped, all he could do was stare at the approaching figure.

As the claws stretched towards the powerless boy, he tried desperately to shut his eyes and avoid seeing whatever these things were going to do to him- but he couldn't.

He waited for something- anything- to stop them.

Nothing did.

* * *

><p>Ben's room was found empty in the morning.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21 Accusations

AN :The reviews people left for this are awesome- this story has got more readers than anything else I've written!

So thank you for that.

I've been asked some questions that I hope to answer later in the story, but if anyone still has questions when this is finished I'll add an extra chapter or something to try and answer them.

* * *

><p>"Ben's missing"<p>

Sarah stared blankly at Annette.

"Did you hear me?"

She didn't answer for a moment.

"Do you mean…missing missing? Like Sam?"

Annette nodded.

"His neighbors told me when I was on my way to school."

Annette said it almost viciously but Sarah didn't hear any spite in her words.

Ben was gone.

Missing.

Her limbs felt limp, some distant part of her mind was glad she wasn't holding any of her books but most of it was too shocked to think anything.

Annette cut into her private panic.

"How did you do it?"

Sarah blinked.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb Sarah. I know you had something to do with this."

She just stared at her friend-

Something to do with this?

"I got Ben's text last night. First Sam, then your step-mother, now your boyfriend?  
>There's no way that's a coincidence."<p>

Sarah didn't answer, her mind lost to the busy corridor around her-  
>Full of students who seemed to avoid her, as if they knew she was dangerous to be around.<p>

Maybe she was.

Annette snorted in disgust and turned to leave.

Sarah didn't try to stop her, it might be safer for her friend if she wasn't around her.

Friend?

Annette thought she'd kidnapped two people- or worse!

But the evidence wasn't exactly in her favour.

She sank slowly to the ground and leant her back against the cold metal of her locker. She was grateful for the support it gave her.

Unlike the people who supposedly knew her.

Only Ben hadn't doubted her.

And look where that got him.

He was gone, just like her mother-

Just like Sam.

How many more people had disappeared because of her?


	22. Chapter 22 Bridge

Eventually she managed to force herself to get up and stumble towards a classroom door.  
>She wasn't sure what class she had at the moment, but that didn't matter.<p>

One look inside at the empty desk, that was sure to be surrounded by empty desks as soon as she sat down,  
>was too much.<p>

Sarah bolted.

* * *

><p>She'd never skipped school before.<br>Well, she had lied about being sick once, to get out of a test.  
>But never just upped and left like this.<p>

Sarah walked aimlessly around the park; it still looked the same-  
>a self-contained world.<br>There was still a bird's nest in the tree, still the odd rabbit scampering by the still lake.

If she tried she could pretend that the last few days had never happened.

But they had.

She leant over the stone bridge and stared at her reflection.

When had everything gone to pieces?

She knew the answer.

She tried to imagine fixing everything.

She would explain to the police what had happened, without mentioning her hallucinations,  
>and they would believe her.<p>

They'd find Ben- for all anyone knew he might even have got lost on his way home from her house.  
>No big deal, he had a terrible sense of direction anyway.<p>

Then she would get her Dad to let her see someone about the hallucinations.  
>She could tell him she was having bad dreams about her mother leaving or something.<p>

Annette was right.  
>No one would buy it.<p>

Sick of looking at her reflection, she picked up a stone and tossed it into the still

water. As she watched the ripples spreading out her thoughts turned back to Ben.

Was he ok?

If her friend didn't believe her, why would the police?

Even her friends from the Labyrinth had stopped answering her calls for help.

And her Dad-

No. She didn't want to think about that.

She sat down on the bridge with her legs dangling over the lake.

The whole thing was exhausting. She just wanted it to end.

There was no one left to tell her that it would be all right.

She stared at the lake.

Could she?

The water looked deep enough. She'd have to do it right though.

If she were injured but alive people would take it as a sure sign of guilt.

She shut her eyes and counted down from ten.

Ten.

Nine.

Was she really going to do this?

Eight.

Seven.

Her knuckles tightened, gripping the stone bridge even harder.

Six.

Five.

Four.

This was crazy!

Three.

Two-

Sarah opened her eyes.

No. She wasn't going to just give up.

It was her life and she wasn't going to throw it away just because things were difficult-  
>she was more than the next statistic of teenage suicide.<p>

She relaxed her grip on the rocks and turned to pull herself off the bridge-  
>But her shoe got caught between two stones.<p>

She lost her balance and suddenly found herself falling-

Until strong arms caught her.


	23. Chapter 23 Debt

How dare she? How DARE she?

Did she think that she could just throw herself away, whenever she felt like it?

That she could just end everything at a moments notice?

Fury did not even come close to what she inspired in him.

Oh he had tried to be generous, but she had tried his patience.

She couldn't be trusted.

Not even with her own life.

It had to be today.

* * *

><p>Even though she couldn't turn her head at the right angle to see who was behind her, she knew it was him.<p>

Who else wore gloves in Spring?

"Just what did you think you were doing?''

Sarah froze in surprise at the cold voice.

He wanted to talk _now_? With him dangling her over a bridge no less!

Wasn't he going to help her up?

Her heart sank at the realization.

Of course he wouldn't, not when he had the upped hand.

And she could hardly ignore the man who literally held her life in his hands.

"I'm waiting Sarah."

"Could we not do this later?"

Or better yet, not at all, she added silently.

"No."

"My arms hurt."

"Are you suggesting that I should let go? If I do, a lot more than just your arms will hurt."

She grit her teeth.

"I am _suggesting_ that you let me up."

"Ah."

"Well?"

"I am considering your suggestion, though in the meantime I suggest you start explaining."

By now her arms were aching.

"I was sitting on the bridge and lost my balance."

She rushed.

"I saw as much.  
>What I wanted to know was what you were doing before that."<p>

"Jareth! Will you please just help me up.?

He smiled cruelly.

"Of course I will."

She breathed a sigh of relief-

"Once you answer my question."

- that became a sigh of frustration.

"It was a mistake, ok?"

He didn't reply.

Squirming until she was back against the bridge, Sarah managed to get a foot holding between two rocks that could take her weight.

She was relieved to find the strain on her arms lessen considerably.

"Please just help me up."

Without a word he swung her over the bridge.

* * *

><p>She stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say.<p>

He may have saved her life, but he'd taken his sweet time about it.

And then there was Toby.

And Karen.

And Ben.

"I believe a thank you is customary."

"After everything else you've done? No.  
>Thank you implies I owe you something."<p>

He stared at her incredulously.

"Owe me something? You owe me your life!"

"A life that you've tried to ruin at every possible opportunity!"

"Ruin? I've done everything you've asked of me and more!"

It was her turn to be stare in disbelief-  
>that quickly became anger.<p>

"Asked for? I asked for my brother back, I never asked for his mother to be thrown down the stairs!  
>I asked my boyfriend to believe me, I never asked for him to be kidnapped!<br>I never asked for Sam to disappear, or for people to ignore me and blame me and, and-"

By now she was shouting.

"I never asked for any of this!"

Jareth regarded her coolly.

"Is that really what you think, little girl? That wishes aren't asking for things?  
>That after everything I've done for you, you can still walk away?''<p>

Sarah glared defiantly at him.

"I didn't wish for this, and I can walk away."

With that, she turned and left.


	24. Chapter 24 Doubts

She pretended not to hear his chuckle as she left.

She wasn't sure if he would let her walk away, but damn him if she wasn't going to try.

She walked home on her bruised ankle- not bothering to consider going back to school. Each step reminded her of what she'd almost done-

And what he _had_ done.

If she'd had any doubts, his lack of denial cleared them all.

He hurt people, took them away without a second thought  
>and left their families fearing the worst for the rest of their lives.<p>

And he said he'd done it for her.

She tried not to shiver as she walked past the menacing trees.  
>That idea scared her more than she wanted to admit<br>and she couldn't out run an idea.

She used to love the walk home,  
>the path welcoming her with a silent congratulation on having finished another day.<p>

But he'd twisted that.

The trees now seemed like prison guards- lining each side of the road.  
>They watched her silently with their twisted branches-<p>

Their shadows crossing hers mockingly making it appear as if she had a friend walking beside her,  
>when she had no friends left.<p>

What had he done to Ben?

He'd told her himself that he could be cruel-  
>And like it or not, she owed him her life.<p>

* * *

><p>Richard held his head in his hands.<p>

Part of him noted that he'd missed work again but couldn't bring himself to care.

He didn't want to believe it but his doubts were growing by the minute.

It would be so much easier to deny if Sarah had just visited Karen!

Just shown some incline to care about her,

But she hadn't.

Across the kitchen table, the policemen waited patiently.


	25. Chapter 25 Guests

A gust of wind ripped the page off the tree,  
>And sent it fluttering across the practically empty road.<p>

* * *

><p>Sarah walked slowly down the lane to her house.<p>

Her ankle hurt.  
>Just a little bit farther, she reminded herself.<p>

A piece of paper flew up at her-

She raised her arms defensively to avoid being hit by it.

Sam's face stared at her.

It's just a picture she realized.

Sarah grabbed the page,  
>Running her eyes over it as if it could tell her where he was.<p>

Why him?  
>Had he done something to deserve this?<p>

She willed herself to remember him,  
>any brief encounter where he might have been, but she came up with nothing.<p>

Disheartened, she let the page go.

* * *

><p>She closed the door carefully; unsure if anyone was home or not.<p>

She really didn't want to explain why she wasn't in class.

When she was confident that she couldn't hear anything,  
>she went to get an icepack from the kitchen.<p>

"Hello- Sarah isn't it? My name is Detective Young and this is my colleague Detective Jameson.  
>We'd like to ask you a few questions."<p>

Sarah froze.

Her father looked up at her.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I hurt my ankle, the nurse sent me home."

She lied.

"Really and she didn't offer you a lift?"

The policeman raised an eyebrow.

"How unkind."

"He. The school nurse is a he. And he had other students to look after."

She could have kicked herself.  
>One phone call to the school and her whole story would fall apart.<p>

"Mmm. I suppose it's part of the insurance policy."

She nodded, trying not to show how nervous she was.

Why were these men in her home?

"How can I help you, Detective Young wasn't it?"

He nodded.

"As you may know, a Mr. Benjamin Matthews went missing last night."

Again, she nodded mutely.

"After a date with you no less, would you care to expand?"

Sarah glared at him.

"If you are suggesting that I-"

"I'll ask the questions, if you don't mind."

"I do mind. You've come into my home to accuse me-"

"I haven't accused you of anything yet, though if you insist on avoiding answering I can do just that at the station."

His tone was icy.

She glared at him.

"Please have a seat."

Still glaring, she sat down.

"Now, let's start again shall we?"

* * *

><p>AN: My thanks to reviewers, I know the last chapter was short but at least this one is about the usual length.<br>Only a few chapter left!


	26. Chapter 26 Evidence

"What happened on the night Karen Williams was injured?"

"She fell down the stairs."

"And?"

Sarah was gritting her teeth so hard that they hurt.

"And I heard her scream so I went to see if she was ok."

"You went to check on her- yet everyone we've spoken to says that the two of you didn't get on, in fact you fought only the night before she '_fell'_. So why didn't your Dad check on her first?"

"I was closer, he was downstairs."

"So you admit that yourself and Mrs. Williams were alone upstairs?"

"What do you mean admit-"

"Were the two of you alone?"

"Yes, apart from Toby it was just us. Why does that matter?"

"It matters because it means that there were no witnesses to verify your story."

"Story? Just because Karen claims I pushed her, doesn't mean-"

"The autopsy confirms it. The only way she could have got those bruises was if someone behind her forcefully pushed her down the stairs. And it was just the two of you up there, wasn't it?"

Sarah blinked.

"Autopsy?''

The other Detective cut in.

"You never visited her, in fact you were on a date while she lay dying. Doesn't seem as if you were overly concerned about her welfare, now does it?"

Sarah blinked.

Karen was dead.

"And that boy you were dating just happened to go missing?  
>I don't think so. You know what I think?<br>I think he worked it out.  
>I think that you knew that and decided you needed to get rid of him.<br>But you didn't count on him telling your friend Annette."

"We spoke to her yesterday, she told us how strangely you've been acting lately. "

"She showed us the text Benjamin sent her. "

"But what we couldn't understand was why Sam Parnell?  
>Were you practicing? Seeing how far you could take it before someone found out?"<p>

"Where are they Sarah? Just tell us that, and we can make a deal.  
>You needn't through your life away; there are people who can help you.<br>Just tell us, where are they?"

"If you tell us that we can make sure you get the best care- you probably won't even have to go to prison."

Her father spoke for the first time.

"Sarah I don't think you should answer anything else, at least not without a lawyer present."

"Dad I haven't DONE anything!"

"Where are they Sarah? Are they even still alive? If they are the sooner we find them the better for your case."

Her dad had his eyes closed.

"Please Sarah, don't make this any more difficult."

"Tell us now or we'll have to take you to the station."

"I don't know where they are!"

"Fine play it that way."

Detective Young stood up, taking out handcuffs.

"We are placing you under arrest for the suspected murder of Karen Williams, the kidnapping of Samuel Par-"

She took a deep breath.

"Can I at least go to the bathroom first?"

The policemen shared a look.

Then Jameson shrugged.

"A few minutes won't make a difference, she'll have to tell us eventually.''

"Alright. You take her."

Detective Jameson followed her to the bathroom, checking inside before letting her in.

"I'll be waiting outside. Don't even try the window, it's too small."

"I wasn't going to."

Sarah stared at the closed door.

Karen was _dead_.

She shook her head trying to clear it.

She didn't have time to make sense of what she felt.

"Goblin King?"


	27. Chapter 27 Deal

"Mmm?"

She turned around quickly.

"What do I have to do to undo this?"

Jareth blinked, then allowed a slow smile to spread across his face.

"So much for walking away."

Sarah ignored the bait.

"Please, just tell me what I have to do to bring them back."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Did Sarah Williams just say please? My, my."

"Jareth!"

"Yes?"

"Fix this!"

He sighed.

"Sarah despite your high expectations of me, even I can't raise the dead,"  
>He watched as her face fell.<p>

"Without a price."

She stilled. A price?  
>She remembered how he had kissed her arm better, pulled her up from the bridge.<br>Was is possible that he actually cared for her?  
>That he had had a reason for taking the others?<p>

"What do you want?"

He smothered a laugh as he saw her light up again with hope, such naivety!

"I would have thought that was obvious by now."

She looked confused.

"Power. Over you."

Sarah took a step back, literally backing herself into the corner of the small room.

"What kind of power?"

He just smiled.

"Do we have a deal then?"

"Tell me what the deal is first."

A knock on the door made her jump.

"Are you nearly finished?"

"Just a minute!"

Jareth smirked at the short exchange.

"Precious as we speak men outside wait to take you away, you hardly have the right or the time to make demands here."

She frowned. He had a point.

But why couldn't the guard hear him?

Surely he would want to check on her if he heard a man's voice in here?

Unless she was imagining this.

If she were insane then how had Ben and Sam disappeared?

And who pushed Karen?

If she really were insane, would she remember pushing Karen?  
>The thought made her blood run cold.<p>

Jareth took her silence for hesitance and pressed his advantage.

"Even if somehow you got out of this mess, do you really want to stay here?  
>In a town where people will always whisper about you, wonder how you did it?<br>Where your own father thinks you're a danger to his son?"

Her face was blank.

"Tell me Sarah, when did you last hold young Toby?  
>Nobody trusts you here."<p>

He was just stating what she was afraid of – was he a part of her?  
>A part of her mind that refused to be ignored?<p>

She shook her head, desperately trying to think.

If she were insane then maybe she _wasn't_ the best person for Toby to be around…

She didn't have time for this!  
>She needed to get rid of him and sort out what had really happened.<p>

Who knew how much of this was delusion?

She ignored her panic and tried to focus.

Even if she was imagining him, he played by rules, he might twist them but they were still there.

So she just had to use those rules to her advantage.

"I wish you would go away."

"Too late my dear, it wouldn't really be fair." He hissed.

"For you to get two wishes when I get none, now would it?"

She glared at him.

He was supposed to play along!

"Come now Sarah, I saw you brush off that boy's kiss. Do they really mean all that much to you?"

"I'll run the Labyrinth for them."

"That isn't the offer. Choose, me or the man outside the door."

She fought the urge to scream.

No! There had to be another way.

Think damn it!

"If you don't open the door in thirty seconds, I'm coming in."

She cursed under her breath before calling back to the guard.

"Just washing my hands!"

"Tick tock Sarah. Make you're choice."

She groaned, there was no time left to stall.

"I wish I'd never wished Toby away."

Jareth tilted his head, considering.  
>Then he laughed.<p>

Go back to a time when he had power over her?

"Close enough."


	28. Chapter 28 Fair

The park is empty apart from the lone girl reciting lines from a little red book.

The few picnickers who were once here had decided to wait out the weather inside,  
>but this girl stands facing away from the trees, oblivious to the dark clouds over head.<p>

Her messy brown hair is held up with several pins and an off-white crown, nearly the same colour as her dress.

In the distance a clock's hands are moving slowly towards the hour, but lost in her world the girl doesn't notice.

She should be paying more attention.

"Damn, I can never remember that line,"  
>She flicks through the pages, searching-<p>

Until suddenly the book is no longer there.

She looks up, brought out of her daydream abruptly.

Seeing the man in front of her she jumps back.

"Who are you?"

The man smirks, absendmindedly fiddling with her book.

"Don't you recognize me?"

She shakes her head, wanting to get away form this stranger but not willing to leave until she has her book back.

"I'd like that back, please."

He puts her on edge.

"Well this is a book for a very special girl, not someone who takes care of a crying baby. So which are you?"

The clock chimes. Toby flashes briefly across her mind, but she has bigger conserns than a scolding from Karen.

She knows who this man is.

"You're him-you're the Goblin King. But I haven't wished anyone away!"

He just keeps smiling.

"Would you like to Sarah?"

He circles her, examining her- looking for differences in her apperace.

"H-how do you know my name?"

He doesn't answer.

"Wish yourself away love, away from this awful place."

She frowns.

"Give me my book back."

He's come full circle.

"And what will you give me for it?"

"That's not fair! It's mine, why should I give you anything for it?"

He grabs her wrist.

"Enough. You're just as stubborn as you were before. No more games child,  
>Willing or not you will come back with me."<p>

Frantically she tries to remember her line.

She struggles but he is stronger, she would scream but knows that there is noone around to hear her.

"You have no po-"

A gloved hand cuts her off.

"Now now dear, none of that. Those words won't work this time."

He removes his hand from her mouth,

replacing it with his own mouth before she has the chance to scream.

The kiss is as punishing as it is short.

By the time it is over, the park once more is empty.

* * *

><p>Karen waits impatiently at first, then worriedly.<p>

The police tell them they must wait twenty-four hours before they can do anything.

Sarah's friends tell them to hope for the best.

Then Richard's friends tell them to move on.

The Media gradually give them less and less attention, replacing Sarah's story with others.  
>After all lots of people go missing, and their viewers are getting tired of seeing the same face on screen.<br>They tell her family that four months is too long.

Sam Parnell barely knew the girl existed, though her name is everywhere lately.  
>Perhaps he had brushed by her in the school's corridor?<br>He would never know.

Though sometimes, as he walked across the bridge in the park on his way home,  
>He shivers and walks a little faster.<p>

The King of the Goblins' reputation remains undamaged.  
>His Labyrinth has never been beaten.<br>There is no champion for the children, no ledgend of hope for the runners.  
>There never was.<p>

No one noticed the human child who wasn't wished away, no one asked why he kept her.  
>Or perhaps they did , and just didn't say anything.<p>

He visits her, sometimes, locked in her spells far more secure than any tower.

His flawless plaything.  
>Snow White without a Prince to save her.<p>

* * *

><p>He runs his hands up the soft skin of her inner thigh, enjoying the feeling of his fingertips on her skin.<p>

He pulled on tight curls above her core, running his hand slowly through the ebony black hair.

By the gods, she was lovely.

And his alone to view.

He imagines taking her maidenhood and the spell repairing any damage as soon as he withdrew, leaving her ready for him again and again. As many times as he likes.

But no. He wouldn't.

At least not for now.

Sarah's beauty is her innocence, her smooth skin all the sweeter for never having been touched by another.

And that innocence is his to protect.  
>Or destroy.<p>

He pushes upwards, tearing his eyes away from the appealing sight between her slightly spread legs and towards the smooth curves of her young breasts.

He cups them, pleased at how her nipples do not respond to his touch, but instead stayed relaxed and rosy.

This is how she should be, innocent, unchanging.

He continues to touch her, every inch giving him new pleasure as he discovered anew a freckle here or there and memorizes her unresponsive body.

It will sustain him, he hopes, just to touch her.

He of all people knows the power of fantasy.

And he knows that his dream of someday- of someday taking her, destroying her innocence-  
>Is better left a dream than exhausted in a quick fuck.<p>

His imaginings are always more alluring than the reality.

He recalls her fantasy, though perhaps it had been partly his, of them dancing in the ballroom.  
>She had been so much more enticing then than in person.<br>Whenever they had met in real life she ruined it by speaking.

His grip on her waist tightened.

He had granted her every wish, and she repaid him with insults and accusations,

Yelling constantly that 'It wasn't fair!'  
>And ignoring his efforts to please her.<p>

He loosened his hold on her, noticing that the bruises were already fading, thanks to his magic.

The third time she'd said that, he had nearly raped her then and there, just to give her a basis for comparison.

And perhaps to enjoy her body.

He smirks at the thought; her beauty had spared her his anger more times than she had known.  
>And what beauty it was.<p>

It promised innocence and charm, rather than childishness and naivety.

But that same beauty now threatened to destroy her.

If he took her innocence away, he doubted her would bother keeping her.

And she was such a pleasant sight.

With a sigh he conjures clothes for her, dressing her by hand.

It gives him a little while to admire her before he had to go back to ruling his kingdom.

The dress was simple and white, rather fitting for a virgin.

He would of course be undressing her once he returned, but it wouldn't do to have anyone else to see her naked more than he did.

He stares at her now clothed form, for once looking at her face.

Her eyes were closed as if in sleep, her lips still bruised from his harsh kiss before he'd cast the spell.

He hopes they won't heal, the redness adding colour to her pale face.

Though if they did, he could always just bit her lips until they looked like he wanted them too.

He smiles at that thought, imagining himself kissing her again and again, biting her until she bruised, while his magic reverted any effect he had.

It sounded much more appealing than lipstick.

He emerges from his daydream, preparing to take one more glance before returning to his duties. After all, he has eternity to eye-fuck her and to fuck other women while thinking of he, fuck women in front of her…..

He might get them to play with Sarah, imagine their frustration at not being able to arouse a sleeping mortal!

He smirks his eyes descending from the black hair that framed her face to her neck and lower.

Without anything beneath the dress he can clearly see the outline of her hipbone and the shape of her breasts.

He frowns slightly at them,.

Trailing his fingers across the neckline, he pulled the fabric down until he can see her left breast. The change in temperature does nothing to her bare skin but he thought he could see the breast raise itself slightly, as if she were breathing.

With a flick of his wrist he produces more magic and begins rubbing it into her, allowing her weak heartbeat to pump it around her body, strengthening the spell.

Her heart beat and breathing will slow and eventually stop,

Leaving him with an eternal beauty, to play with as he wishes.

When he as sure the spell was absorbing properly, he walks away, shutting the door behind him.

She had wanted him to play fair.

And all is fair in love and war.

He just wasn't sure which to playing when it came to her.

* * *

><p>And so Sarah Williams stays there, trapped in spells, in a land where no one knows her-<p>

Apart from her captor.

A man who has complete power over her.

_Fin _


End file.
